


ra'stim compilation

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2 doodles and 1 quick paint of self indulgence, just something i wanted to see





	ra'stim compilation

**Author's Note:**

> sure hope the tim i drew did radiate top energy

wanted to draw a short comic for ↴ IF i can actually write a decent script in english lmao


End file.
